


i don't know what it is / but i feel good about it

by Honeylune_ptw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylune_ptw/pseuds/Honeylune_ptw
Summary: Với Kageyama mà nói, thói quen làm nên tất cả - đấy là cách cậu luôn giữ vững phong độ đỉnh cao trong mỗi cuộc chơi và cơ thể luôn trong trạng thái tốt nhất; đấy cũng là cách cậu biện hộ cho việc trốn chạy vì cậu rất dở trong việc chào tạm biệt ai đó.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 3





	i don't know what it is / but i feel good about it

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i don't know what it is / but i feel good about it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900156) by [milkywei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywei/pseuds/milkywei). 



Kageyama Tobio là con dân của thói quen. Cậu tự hào về những thói quen và sự hiểu biết về bản thân – tuân theo một kế hoạch nghiêm ngặt, khắt khe để những chuyển động của mình xảy ra đúng như ý muốn, như cái khuôn cho bánh quy vậy. 

Khi mùa V-League kết thúc và được nghỉ tập huấn cho đội tuyển quốc gia, Kageyama về lại Miyagi nơi mà cậu mất vài ngày để định hướng lại bản thân mà không có kế hoạch theo dõi và không có thói quen nào phải tuân theo.

À đừng hiểu sai Kageyama, vài năm xa nhà khiến cậu ấy thêm trân trọng khoảnh khắc hiếm hoi được trở về nhà và nghỉ ngơi dưới mái ấm gia đình thôi. Những ngày này cậu trở nên thoải mái hơn và cảm nhận được bản thân đang tận hưởng những thứ giản dị như này.

Nhưng bởi là con dân của thói quen nên Kageyama đã rơi vào một thói quen vô thức mà cậu bắt đầu làm theo khi dành vài ngày đầu tiên ở Miyagi trong thời gian nghỉ ngơi.

Một phần nhỏ trong thói quen của Kageyama Tobio trong thời gian nghỉ ngơi:

• Dậy lúc 6h sáng  
• Tắm rửa sạch sẽ để chạy bộ buổi sáng  
• Buộc dây giày hai lần để chúng không bị tuột khi đang chạy  
• Chào con mèo nâu ở khu phố bên bằng một cái xoa đầu  
• Ghé cửa hàng hoa của obaa-san để mua một bông hoa loa kèn màu hồng  
• Chạy bộ lên đồi cạnh đền thờ để đổi lấy bông hoa huệ trong bình của Kazuyo  
• Thấy một thanh niên tóc vàng và suýt trượt chân ngã  
• Nhận ra đó là báo động giả và tiếp tục việc của mình   
• Ghé qua chỗ làm của Miwa để kéo bả đi ăn trưa  
• Nghe Miwa cằn nhằn về mái của cậu  
• Từ chối để Miwa động vào tóc cậu  
• Tắm rửa sau khi về nhà  
• Đập bộp bộp cái gối trên ghế sofa để có giấc ngủ trưa ngon hơn  
• Cảm thấy không hài lòng khi thiếu đi hơi ấm  
• Nhận thấy bản thân đang nghĩ về người thanh niên tóc vàng nào đó  
• Đi dạo để bản thân không tơ tưởng về anh thanh niên tóc vàng nào-đó  
• Đi lảng vảng ở khu bên cạnh để tìm con mèo nâu sáng nay

Điều chưa bao giờ nằm trong thói quen của Kageyama Tobio trong thời kì nghỉ ngơi:  
• Đâm phải Tsukishima Kei trong khi đang kiếm con mèo nâu  
• Đấu khẩu với Tsukishima dù đã mấy năm không gặp nhau   
• Nghĩ về lần cuối gặp Tsukishima họ đã thân thiết như thế nào và cậu đã vuốt mái tóc vàng của Tsukishima như thế nào  
• Để ý thấy Tsukishima lên cơ nhiều hơn so với lần gặp trước  
• Tự hỏi không biết Tsukishima đã làm gì để lên cơ nhiều như vậy  
• Tự hỏi không biết Tsukishima còn đang nghĩ về cậu không  
• ????????

“Thế cậu có định nói với tôi rằng cậu đã về hoặc đây không phải là một phần của thói quen không?” Tsukishima hỏi khiến Kageyama trở lại với thực tại, không còn đứng trong đống suy nghĩ đó nữa.

“Tôi không định thêm nhiều thứ vào thói quen hàng ngày như vậy,” Kageyama đáp lại

Tsukishima giở nụ cười thiếu đánh ra và Kageyama đang phải vật lộn với ý định hôn anh một cách ngu ngốc. “Thì, bỏ nó đi và làm lại cái mới thôi.”

“Cậu đang đòi hỏi đấy,” Kageyama quả quyết, kéo cổ áo Tsukishima để-làm-điều-ai-cũng-biết-là-gì.

Một loạt các sự việc chẳng khi nào xảy ra mà Kageyama Tobio đã thực hiện:  
• Hôn cái nụ cười thiếu đánh đó của Tsukishima  
• Đưa Tsukishima về nhà cậu ăn tối  
• Lần lần những đường gân tay và cơ bắp của Tsukishima bằng tay và môi của cậu  
• Gợi lại những cảm giác, những kí ức về Tsukishima ở trên giường  
• Dụi mũi vào cổ Tsukishima trong lúc các ngón tay đang vuốt ve khắp cơ thể anh  
• Nghe Tsukishima thì thầm những lời đường mật sau khi cả hai đã cùng đạt được cảm giác khoái lạc  
• Thấy tràn ngập hơi ấm nơi lồng ngực của anh khi cậu luồn từng ngón tay vào từng sợi tóc của Tsukishima  
• Nhận ra việc sa vào thói quen cũ dễ dàng như thế nào cho dù cậu đã thiết lập cho bản thân những thói quen cũ  
• Thừa nhận rằng bản thân vẫn còn tình cảm với Tsukishima

“Đã đến lúc, thưa đức vua,” Tsukishima mếch lòng. “Tôi tưởng mình sẽ phải làm đảo lộn hoàn toàn thói quen của cậu để buộc cậu thừa nhận nó chứ.”

Kageyama cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm khi nụ cười của cậu đối diện với môi của Tsukishima, những ngón tay của cậu đang ở nơi mà chúng thuộc về, mái tóc vàng mượt của Tsukishima.

“Thói quen lần này có gì khác không?” cậu vô thức hỏi thành tiếng trong khi cả hai đều đang thiu thiu giấc nồng.

“Cậu biết câu trả lời mà,” Tsukishima đáp lại, giọng trầm đặc hơn những lần anh ngâm nga một điều gì đó bởi anh cơn ngái ngủ.

Không chạy trốn nữa.

Lời tạm biệt sẽ dễ để nói ra hơn khi ta biết mình sẽ về với gia đình.


End file.
